That Horrible Book!
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fanfic! The super six find an odd book with peculiar stories in it. Stories about them. Stories called 'Fanfiction'.
1. Arrival

***uses Nostalgia Critic voice* Helloooo I'm DoomgirlForever, I remember it so you don't have to! **

**So anyway, I had this crazy idea that I couldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it. This story probably won't be updating very regularly because I have to work on my main fanfic (Her Life) but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! **

Chapter One:

"Elsaaaaaaa!" Anna cried, running into the library "They're finally here!"

Elsa looked up from her book, startled, just as Anna tripped over the coffee table and fell into Elsa's lap. "Who's here?" Asked Elsa, looking slightly annoyed

"Prince Jack, cousin Punzie, her husband, and cousin Merida!"

So, her guests had arrived. "Have Chief Stoik and his son arrived yet?"

"You mean the big fat guy with the beard and the skinny boy with the weird name?" Anna said

Elsa giggled "Yes, and don't be rude!"

"We're going to have so much fun!" Anna squealed excitedly

"Anna, don't get to carried away, alright? They _are _here on a business trip, after all." Elsa had written to the rulers of the countries Arrendale had traded with before the death of the King and Queen, inviting them to Arrendale to try to work out trading negotiations. The Queen of Corona was sick, so the king stayed with her and sent Princess Rapunzel, (who Elsa and Anna had met after Summer was brought back) and her husband Eugene, instead. King North was busy and had sent his sister, Princess Toothiana, and his son, Prince Jack. King Fergus had brought his daughter, Elsa and Anna's distant cousin Merida, with him as Queen Elinor had to stay and rule the kingdom. Elsa didn't know Chief Stoik the Vast, but she would rather have him as an ally then as an enemy (his country was rumored to have dragons) so she invited him and his son Hiccup as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Elsa looked down at the throne room and sighed. It was total CHAOS. Stoik and Fergus were showing each other new axe moves, Rapunzel was arguing with a white-haired boy about something, Eugene was hiding in a corner, and a girl (perhaps Merida?) with bright red hair had an arrow grasped in her hand like a spear and waving it threateningly at a boy who was riding-wait, was that a DRAGON?! IN HER THRONE ROOM? No. This was going to far. The girl seemed to agree with her.

"I swear, Heir or not, if you do not put that dragon outside, I will turn you into a Hiccup-kabob!" She was saying

"But Merida!" Hiccup protested "I can't put him outside! The villagers would kill him!"'

Elsa had had enough. "SILENCE!" She yelled, freezing the floor under everyone's feet. That seemed to shut them up. "Now," she said pleasantly, "We will continue to the council room."

**A/N:**

**i know that was short and kinda boring, but it was just the opening chapter! The book will appear soon, I promise! If you would like to write a fanfiction for them to read, please PM it to me and I will put it in one of the chapters (I will, of course give you credit) intentionally bad ones are the best! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I forgot to mention the pairings and ages, so here you go!**

**Pairings: MeridaxHiccup**

** Jack FrostxElsa**

** RapunzelxEugene**

** KristoffxAnna**

**Ages:**

**Merida: 16**

**Hiccup: 15 (almost 16)**

**Elsa: 20**

**Jack Frost: 20 (yes, I know I changed his age, but he's not immortal in this one.) **

**Rapunzel: 18**

**Eugene: 20**

**Anna: 17**

**Kristoff: 19**


	3. A Hogwarts AU!

***uses Nostalgia Chick voice* Hi, I'm DoomgirlForever, and I think you know what time it is...*fireworks explode behind giant images of Sheeta (from castle in the sky) Ebony (from My Immortal) and Snow White* ...Mary Sue time! *goes back to regular voice* okay, so in this one they find the book, and the first story that they read is...well! you'll just have to see. I made it up, by the way. I needed a bad!fic. ****Oh, and the fanfics that they read are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dreamworks/Disney that might appear in this fanfic. **

**Chapter Two: **

Merida was browsing the library, trying to find a good book to read, when she heard Hiccup cry out from the other end of the room. Merida rushed over, thinking _If he broke one of those books, Elsa is going to kill me! _Merida didn't know how anyone could break a book, but she didn't want to find out. The books were fine, but Hiccup looked shocked, and was looking at one of them as if it might explode

"What is it?" Merida asked, annoyed at being worried for nothing. Then she looked closer at the book. It really _was _odd. It wasn't bound in leather, like all the other books. Instead, the cover was made of a strange, wood-like material and was covered in what looked like-flexible glass? Then she saw the title. It very small, barely readable, but she could make out the words.

"Rise of The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons: The Best Fanfictions, Ships, AUs, and Quizzes." Hiccup said, reading the title aloud.

"I wonder what Elsa will say to this!" Said Merida "We should go tell her!"

"Wait!" Hiccup said fearfully "We barely escaped last time we went in, if we go now, we may have to sit through the whole meeting."

"I didn't think of that," Merida admitted "Maybe we should read some of the stories, then, to pass the time."

Hiccup agreed, and they opened the book to the beginning, where they found a list entitled 'FanFiction Dialect!"

***LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK***

After the meeting, Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, and Anna went to find Hiccup and Merida. They didn't have to look for long before Merida called them into the library.

"Guys!" She said, only to be interrupted by Hiccup

"We found this book!" He said.

"Hiccup, it isn't ladylike to interrupt."

"Are you calling me a girl?!"

"Yes, now shut up. Anyway, we found this book, that has stories in it-"

"that are about us! And I am _not _a girl!"

Rapunzel muttered something to Anna and they giggled.

"Wait." said Jack "Stories about _us! _are they any good? And how do people know so much about us that they're writing stories? And why-"

Elsa cut him off "Well, let's read them!"

"Wait!" said Anna "I'll go get Kristoff and Eugene!"

A few minutes later they came back, and Rapunzel, who had picked out a story started to read:

_The Super Six At Hogwarts?! :D_

_by I'MJACKFROST'SGIRLFRIEND! _

"I have a crazy girlfriend now?" Said Jack, confused.

"And what does the :D mean?" Said Merida, who had been looking over Rapunzel's shoulder

"I think it's supposed to be a smiley face" Jack responded

"Can I please continue reading now?" Rapunzel asked, and without waiting for an answer, she continued reading

_Summery: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff go to Hogwarts! But not EUGENE, BECAUSE HE'S DUMB!_

"Hey!" protested Eugene_  
_

_Chapter One:_

Rapunzel continued, ignoring him.

_Elsa Dale (A/N: I changd her name because itz boring) _

"GAHHHHHH!" cried Rapunzel "I hope the rest of the story isn't this badly spelled!"

"Keep reading!" said Elsa "I want to know how they describe me!"

Rapunzel continued

_pulled her waist-length platinum blond hair into a long, flowing pony-tail and sighed happily. She couldn't believe that a year ago she had been so ugly! Last year she had had this totally disgusting side braid and terrible make-up, _

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?!" Elsa yelled, outraged.

"Nothing's wrong with your hair, Elsa" said Jack "And you're yelling at an inanimate object" he smirked

Elsa looked like she was about to skewer him with an icecicle, so Rapunzel hurriedly read on

_But this year her slutty younger sister Anna had taken her aside a given her a whole new look! _

"My sister is not a slut!" Yelled Elsa at the same time as Anna said

"I am not a slut!"

_Just tehn, a couple off girls came into the compartment that Elsa was in! "Hi." They said._

_"hi." Elsa said back. This was Els's first year at Hogwarts even though she was sixteen. Anna had been going since she was eleven, but when Elsa had tried to be sroted, the sorting hat couldn't decide which house to put her in! She was Brave like the gryfinndors, Smart liek the Ravenclaws, Nice like the Hufflepuffs, and Beautiful like teh Slytherins (A/N: Slytherins are hot!) so after much consideration, Dumbledor dediced to make a special house for her!it was called Grafflerin! Elsa was nervous because she didnt tink anybody would like her_

"The typos!" said Rapunzel "My eyes are bleeding!"

"I don't think like that!" Elsa said indignantly

"Elsa, I'm afraid," Hiccup began

"That you've just become Mary Sue-d" Merida finished. They glared at eachother.

"What?" Said Elsa, confused

"Mary Sue-d." Said Merida "A Mary Sue is a character that is, well..." She handed Elsa the book so she could see the description of 'Mary Sue' at the beginning.

"I can't read anymore!" Rapunzel suddenly cried "Here, Anna, you can read" She handed Anna the book, and Anna began to read

_one of the girls was really ugly and had frizzy red hair. She was probably in hufflepuff. The other one had black hair and dirt green eyes_

"Dirt is green now?" Kristoff asked, confused.

_and was pretty, but nt beutivul like Elsa. Only one was as beutivul as her. She had long, blond hair and jade green eyes and perfect skin, like cherry blossoms._

"It's fanfiction!me!" Rapunzel squealed excitedly

"I wouldn't get to excited, Punzie." Said Anna, "I've read ahead, and you're as much of a Mary Sue as Elsa! Besides, your skin is like cherry blossoms!"

Rapunzel giggled, and Anna continued reading

_"what nice girls!" Elsa thought nicely "It's nice to meet you!" she said _

_"what?" said the frizzy-haired girl before leaving the apartment "ew!" said the girl with black hair "Who the fuck does she think she is, talking to me!" the beutivul gurl intervnd "Gothal! You're so mean. I'm breaking up with U!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Everyone screamed.

"First off:" said Rapunzel "That sentence had the word 'nice' in it three times, second: Merida is mentally deranged, and third: Gothal is a teenager and apparently I was dating her up until a few seconds ago. I'm not sure how to react to that."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Keep reading!" Said Jack "This is to much fun to stop!"

_"Tahnk you for standign up for me!" Said Elsa politely "Your welcome." Said the girl " I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that you and I were ment to B 2gether. Will you go out with me? I'm Rapunzel, by the way." _

Everyone started cracking up again

"I love you, will you go out with me? I'm Rapunzel by the way" Hiccup said to Merida, imitating Fanfiction!Rapunzel

"But of course!" Said Merida, playing along, "While we're at it, let's get married!" Hiccup and Merida started laughing again. Rapunzel was the only one to notice that Merida was blushing faintly. She whispered to Anna, who squealed.

After they recovered from laughing, they continued reading

_"Of course I'll go out with U! U R so nice!" Elsa said/respoded "Letz go to Pigsmeed!" "okay!" said Rapunzel dearly "I am going to go make sure Hans isn't trying to intrupt Kristof and Ana." "Seee you later!" "bye!"_

"I have no idea what just happened." Rapunzel said.

"Join the club" answered Kristoff.

_A/N: _

read Anna

_Hi. I hpe you likd it! I changed hte ags: Ana is thirteen, Ela is sixteen, Merid is fourteen, Hiccup is fourteen, Kristoff is seventeen_

"WHY IS THIS AUTHOR MAKING ANNA DATE A GUY THATS FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN HER!" Elsa said, outraged,

"Maybe we'll find out later." Said Merida.

Anna continued reading

_and so is Hans. Rapunzel is sixten. Byby! _

They sat there, stunned. Jack was the first to speak:

"She didn't say my age! And I'm her supposed boyfriend!"

Anna and Rapunzel flipped through the book and were just about to start reading another story when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Elsa called. Gerta stepped into the library.

"Dinner is ready, your highness." She said to Elsa "And, also, there is a visitor"

**My A/N:**

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't to long! I know it wasn't the best, but hopefully these chapters will improve with practice. please review! **


	4. Plotting, Dinner, and Duchess Liliana

**My A/N:**

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, first I was busy, but then I was just being lazy. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I couldn't find out weather Baby Tooth had another name so I made one up. Oh, and the triplets (Harris, Hubert, and Hamish) are nine in this (don't kill me). **

Chapter Four

Elsa watched Kai led the girl into the dining hall where she and the others sat. He bowed and announced the girl's name "Duchess Liliana!" The girl stepped out from behind Kai, she looked about twelve, but she was petite, only a head taller than Merida's younger brothers. One of her eyes was blue and the other one was a lovely shade of Violet. She wore a small gold tiara with leaf patterns and looked a lot like Toothiana...could this be..? Elsa's thought was answered as Princess Toothiana ran towards the small girl

"Baby Tooth!" She said "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with your uncle! Have you been flossing? Let me look at your teeth!" Toothiana pried her daughters mouth open.

Liliana smacked her mother's hands away and muttered something that sounded like 'Mom, you're embarrassing me!' then she said "Jack forgot his staff." She handed Jack a-was that a shepherd's crook? with diamonds making a frost pattern on the handle.

"Thanks, Baby Tooth!" He said, smiling at her.

"I told you not to call me that" she said reproachfully.

Rapunzel called her over "Liliana, you can sit next to me and Anna if you want."

"Thanks, you can call me Lily if you want" said Liliana, sitting next to Anna.

Rapunzel and Anna immediately started whispering to her with devious looks on their faces. Elsa heard the word 'book' in the conversation several times, then Liliana glanced her way and whispered some more. Elsa thought she heard them say 'Jack' she couldn't be sure, though.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLINEBREAKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Baby Tooth's POV:

"So," Princess Rapunzel whispered to me as soon as I sat down "Tell us about Jack" I was confused for a moment, but they didn't look as though they had crushes on him, so I decided to do what they said.

"Well," I said (also in a whisper) "He's very...carefree."

"That's good!" Anna whispered excitedly "Elsa could learn to loosen up a bit"

I continued "But he can be responsible when he needs to be. He loves kids, fun, and winter. He's kinda obsessed with snow. Everyone ignored him when he was a kid, and he spent his time sketching the frost patterns on the windows."

Anna and Rapunzel squealed "He sounds perfect for Elsa!" Said Rapunzel

"Would one of you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked

"Well, you see," said Anna "My sister is a nice, caring person (once you get past her 'Queen Face') but I think she's lonely."

"She has never felt true love's kiss!" Rapunzel whisper-shouted

"She's never even had a boyfriend!" Wailed Anna, calling the attention of everyone else in the room. "Oops. Don't mind us, just talking" she said. We had to change the subject after that, to keep them from getting suspicious. After supper though I was dragged up to Anna's room and we started plotting.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's so short, it was necessary, though. The next chapter will DEFINITELY have the Book in it. Was Baby Tooth to OOC? Please review! **


	5. Into the Portal, chapters 1 & 2

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**to all my amazing readers: I am sooo sorry about the outrageously late update. I was at Disneyland (but that excuse, while true, is completely lame). I really missed working on this and I hope that in the future I can update faster! **

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own anything from Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own 'Into the Portal' It is written and owned by AmaraWinterFrost. **

Chapter Five- :

Elsa's POV

After dinner we all ran up to the library. For some (probably awful) reason, Rapunzel, Liliana, and my baby sister bolted up the stairs like the devil was after them. By the time the rest of us got there, they had already picked out a story and were waiting for us patiently. I sat down on the sofa next to Jack and Liliana,and Merida and Hiccup sat in armchairs. Anna started to read.

_Into the Portal, by AmaraWinterFrost_

"Wow," said Jack "I never realized that me and my name were so popular!"

"Someone has a big head" I muttered.

"Hey!" Jack said

I punched his shoulder lightly "Well, it's true."

Anna continued, ignoring us (and I couldn't really blame her)

_Summery: Four characters from different worlds stumble upon a secret portal that leads them into each other's worlds. They meet and discover amazing things together. Little do they know they must choose between each other and their home._

"Ooh! A drama!" said Rapunzel happily.

"I don't think so, the category is Romance/Adventure" Liliana pointed out.

"Ooh! Romance!" Said Rapunzel, even more happily.

_Other characters include: Hiccup and Jack Frost. Jelsa-Mericcup. _

'Oh crap.' I thought 'This is why they picked out this story, isn't it? I don't want to be in a relationship! I have a kingdom to rule!'

"What's Meric-" Merida started to say, but then it dawned on her "Ohhhh no, we are _not _reading stories where I am in a relationship. Not happening!"

"Who are you in a relationship with?" Hiccup asked curiously. Merida glared pointedly at him. Anna hurriedly began reading.

_WE DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS OR THEIR MOVIES_

"Characters?" said Jack, slightly offended "I'm not a character!"

"What are movies?" I asked curiously. Everyone ignored me, no surprise there.

Liliana took the book and was about to start reading, but Jack snatched it away.

"It's my turn to read. You girls have hogged it enough"

_Merida's POV:_

_the sky was blue and the air crisp. A perfect day to go for a ride on Angus! I grabbed my bow and arrows then headed down to the castles kitchen. I grabbed some rolls and I few apples then headed out the door. Just when I got to my usual area I saw it. A wisp! What destiny would it lead me to this time!?_

"No!" Merida yelled at the book "Fanfiction!Me, don't trust them! Do you want to get Mother turned into a bear again?!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'll tell you another time" she said, gesturing at Jack to continue reading.

_Well, only one way to find out! So I went towards it and just as I reached it it disappeared and another showed up a little ways away. So I kept following them like this for about half an hour or so. Then I saw it: a beautiful waterfall, and the wisps wanted me to climb it. As I reached a sort of ledge I looked around.__  
_

_"Hey, where did you guys go!?" I shouted._

_i looked at the waterfall, so wild and free. And then I noticed a glowing blue light on the other side of it. I closed my eyes as I stepped through the cold waterfall. _

"Fanfiction!Me..." Merida said "I don't know how to put this delicately, but I did something like that once and I know from experience that Mother is going to kill you."

_When I opened them I looked around the cave and my eyes immediately landed on the glowing blue area on the wall in front of me. _

_"What is this thing!?" I wondered aloud "I guess this is what the wisps were leading me to..." _

"Don't touch it, don't touch it, don't touch it" Merida was chanting.

_I reached out a hand to touch it_

"Noooooooo!" Merida yelled

_and it disapeared! I pulled my hand back quickly examining it to make sure I wasn't missing any fingers. _

_"This must be some kind of...doorway? But to where?!"_

_I stood there for a good five minutes but eventually my curiosity got the better of me, the wisps must have lead me here for a reason! _

"Well," Merida said "I suppose sometimes you have to take a leap of faith."

_Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith._

I hid a smile behind my hand at the shocked look on Merida's face.

_"Well here goes nothing!" I whispered._  
_At that second i ran full speed through the portal. Just as i passed through I saw something headed towards me quickly_.

"And that's it" Jack told us. He started to close the book just as Anna screamed

"Nooooo! A cliffhanger!" But I grabbed it from him and flipped to the next page

"Anna-" I started to say

"WHY?! WHY?!"

"Anna, there's-"

"IT'S A TRAGEDY!"

I gave up trying to be calm "ANNA!"

She looked at me in surprise "What?"

"There's more chapters. And how much chocolate did you eat?"

Anna mumbled something and Eugene snickered.

I started to read

_Hiccup's POV_

_I woke up_ _early and looked out the window. It was beautiful out. Clear and calm, the perfect day for a dragon ride. It was one of those rare days when I was free to do whatever I pleased._

"Sounds nice," said Hiccup "I wish those rare days happened in reality" Merida laughed. Liliana gave them a Look and told them not to interrupt.

_Naturally I got my gear and went outside to ready Toothless for a ride. He was just as excited as I was. Minutes later we were running along the cliffs surrounding my hometown of Berk, picking up momentum to lift off. Suddenly the ground went out from beneath us and we were flying. We soared through the clouds and slid around curves, cutting and dodging like nothing could stop us. We got into the open air high into the blue sky above I lifted my head back and laughed, overcome with the joy of flying free._

_Soon we came down in an area of Berk I was previously unfamiliar with. The land was full of caves and rocky plateaus. Feeling adventurous I led toothless into a particularly hidden cave between two jagged cliff edges. The opening was just large enough for toothless to pass through. He looked back at me after we had been traveling through the dimly lit cave for quite sometime. His eyes widened and I sensed that he was worried about what we had gotten ourselves into. Still I pushed on, too overcome with curiosity __to turn around._

I paused and read ahead, immediately wishing I hadn't. I was overcome with giggles! Merida and Hiccup's reactions were going to be hilarious! Everyone was giving me odd looks, so I pulled myself together and kept reading.

_Suddenly, a figure that resembled a girl appeared in our pathway, from what seemed like nowhere! As we got closer I saw that she had hair of fire and eyes that were mesmerizing even in their fright. _

Merida's face turned the color of her hair. She looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. As for Hiccup, it took him a minute to process what he had just heard, but when he did, his jaw dropped.

"But-But-I don't think like that!" He stammered "That's-that's crazy!" Merida frowned "Not that I don't think you're beautiful, Merida, it's just that-"

Rapunzel cut him off "MERICCUP! SO CUTE!"

Merida looked ready to murder her. "Um, I'll just keep reading, then?" I said.

_I thought I was seeing things and paid no attention to Toothless approaching her. _

"Hiccup, " Eugene said solemnly "You have been hallucinating, I'm afraid we must lock you up. For your own good." He, Jack, and Kristoff cracked up.

_ It was he who stopped on his own just in time to not run the girl over. The girl was frozen scared and so were we. _

"I am Merida of Dunbrouch!" Merida said, finally recovering from shock of 'Mericcup' "I am scared of nothing!" I smiled knowingly, she would be scared in a minute if she knew what was in a later chapter.

_I had no idea how to process what had just happened. It was her that finally broke the trance-like silence that had come upon our odd little meeting. And she did so with what I found to be the most unexpected of questions,_

_"Are you riding a dragon? You must be out of your head mad!"_

"There is another chapter," I informed Anna, before she could start screaming "But we need to get some sleep. We can read the rest tomorrow."

and with that, (plus a few of Jack's pathetic attempts at flirting with me) we were off to our respective beds.

**A/N:**

**Again, sorry for the late update! The next chapter will have a little reading (Into the Portal) to develop the Mericcup a little bit but most of the focus will be Jelsa.**


	6. Hugs, Apples, and Flimsy Doors

**hi! **

**Remember when I said that this chapter was going to have a little reading and some Jelsa? Well, that will have to wait until next chapter. I have this plot bunny bouncing around in my head and I need to get rid of it. This chapter will be pretty short, mostly fluff and humor. And Mericcup. No 'Into the Portal' unfortunately. Also, there has been some confusion about Jack. Here is the answer: if he were a guardian, which he couldn't be because of the time frames, it wouldn't really make sense for Elsa (let alone all the other characters) to believe in him and the other guardians. So, he is royalty. North is his father (kinda weird, I know) and Toothiana is his Aunt (Definitely odd, but whatever) and Liliana is his cousin. He does have ice powers, but no one knows about them (if Elsa can have powers with no explainable cause then so can Jack). They will be revealed eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, Frozen, HTTYD, Tangled, or RoTG.**

**Chapter Five**

Hiccup/third person POV:

Hiccup had prepared himself for this. He had practiced in front of a mirror. He had told himself it wasn't a big deal, he just had to act cool and he'd pull it off. Hopefully. He'd rehearsed every word a thousand times. He took a deep breath, and entered the library. Merida was sitting on a chair, apple in hand, immersed in a book. Hiccup knew what he had to say, but when he saw her, the words flew out of his head.

"Um, hi, Merida" He said lamely.

"Hi.." She mumbled, not even looking at him.

"...Merida, I, um, I really like you" Oh Thor. He was dead. Dead. He'd never be able to look her in the eye again..

"I really like you to.." She hadn't even looked up from her book. He saw the title now. It was something about female archers.

"...um.." He didn't know if she'd understood, but he didn't want to repeat himself..but then again, if he didn't, the he'd never know how she felt. Before he could say anything, however, Merida spoke.

"Can I hug you?" She asked.

"What?! Yeah, I guess so." He hadn't known she would ask that. Why would she ask that?!

She looked at him for the first time since he entered the library. Her face was streaked with tears. "Thanks." She threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Okay"

They sat there in silence for a moment, then Merida took a shaky breath and looked up.

Hiccup was suddenly aware of how close she was. He could feel her breath on his face, he could smell the apple-peel scent of her hair. He leaned in and closed the gap between them.

For one moment, everything was perfect...

...and then that moment ended.

Fifteen Minutes Earlier:

Several figures and a horse were squashed next to eachother, pressing their ears against the library door and arguing in whisper-yells.

"Stop shoving, Anna. I can barely make out what they're saying!"

"I wouldn't shove if you didn't dig the corner of the book into my arm!"

"Girls, girls, stop arguing, do you want to get us caught?"

All three girls, (plus Maximus) turned towards the voice "Shut _up, _Eugene!"

Unfortunately, at that moment the door decided that this was the perfect opportunity to collapse under the weight and everyone came crashing into the room.

"Merlin's beard, they're actually kissing!" Liliana exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to look at her (probably wondering where she learned a phrase like 'Merlin's beard') except Rapunzel, who was trying to convince Merida that she and Hiccup should pose for a portrait ('You would be so a_dor_able!').

Anna ran off to tell Elsa, while Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus went off to plan their next move, leaving Merida and Hiccup in the library, confused and both blushing a very bright shade of red.

**A/N:**

So yes, very short. And yes, there is a reason why Merida was crying, which will be revealed...eventually. Also, it was 11:45 at night when I wrote this. Next up: Jelsa and 'Into the Portal'!


End file.
